GrimmIchi Drabbles!
by Recklessly Impulsive
Summary: Hey! Remember me? o.o Yeah, so, I'm not dead; just not inspired to write chapters for my stories. But this little drabble popped into my head when I was daydreaming about a tree and how many rings it would have. That's not to do with the drabble, but, anyway! These are GrimmIchi drabbles with all sorts of different Genres! 8D This will hopefully be updated regularly. Ranges from K
1. Beauty Is In the Eyes of the Beholder

Beauty Is In the Eyes of the Beholder

Silken, orange locks flowed down broad but relaxed shoulders, single strands appearing in front of molten brown irises, a vision of trees standing on a meadow in front of them, a warming sight to their often clouded depths. Heat from the perpetual sun spread through his being, creating an ominous light on his sun-kissed skin that seemed to go on for miles and miles. It was as if the heavens' fires delivered the christening to this particular person. He didn't come across remarkably special. The moments when deep serenity would morph his otherwise-scowling face were a true sight to behold. And those that bore witness to these special occasions were granted the true beauty of this wonderful being.

One in particular had seen this serene smile before. It haunted his dreams; his every day life. Deep sea blue eyes could hardly lay rest when teal tresses hit a soft pillow, its purpose in life to lead a clouded mind to slumber; yet, recently, the pillow had failed its duties countless times, and dark, malicious circles had marked their way around olive-toned lower 'lids.

That smile was everywhere: a poster on the wall of a person _smiling_; an advert on the television displaying someone _smiling, _two people meeting up on the street, a reflection in the water, a cloud in the sky- They all reflect that gorgeous, unforgettable smile he saw on that day not too long ago.

The blue haired individual had just been walking out of a liquor store, a bag filled with a 16-pack of beer held tightly by his left hand, his other tanned hand securing the door handle as he pulled it to a close. A group of people had been conversing not too far away, the boy with the serene smile and smoldering chocolate hues, a raven haired individual who was holding up a picture of a demented bunny running around a campfire, and another red head with obscene tattoos.

He didn't understand why he had looked over when he did - it may have been because the serene smiling one was exploding at what he assumed to be the boy's friend, left fist hovering, vein bulging, shoulders tensed and voice raised -, but then something happened. Something one of his friends said that changed his expression.

Thin, orange 'brows relaxed, drawing more attention to his intense, melted chocolate eyes. Scowling lips flattened, pressing against the corners and leading the skin to stretch, a calmed mouth popped open, displaying two rows of mint-white teeth that were almost blinding. A stern chin softened, tucking down somewhat and tense shoulders sated in unison.

Blue eyes had lost all control there; unable to take their eyes off of the breathtaking sight before them. Even if a gang of hooligans were to saunter past in their smugness making snide remarks, the man could honestly say that his eyes would refuse point-blank to turn for them. They were far too fixated- No! Intoxicated was a better way to describe the cobalt blue visors' dependency on the beautiful boy's features.

Trapped in never-ending pools of melted caramel, searing saphire eyes failed to notice as they began to retreat, his eyes now focused on burning orange tendrils.

And that was it. The mysterious beauty disappeared into the glaring, blood red sunset.

But, now, there he was, looking majestic as ever as he stood tall, glowing brighter than the orange ball of heat in the sky, dominating the pours on everyone's skin and causing foul scented water to spew. It did nothing to ruin the form not too far from him, his shadow disguised by the tall branches of the tree.

A device was held in his large hand, working together to hold it in place before taking a snapshot of the brown-eyed stunner that could possibly be posing for a photo shoot. Truth be told, it wouldn't surprise the man operating the old camera, bringing a relaxed palm up to receive the photo from the slot, immediately flailing it around to see the colours through from the shades of black.

Finally, the darkness cleared, and the image of an orange haired beauty again took his breath away. Tentatively, he glanced up from the picture and almost dropped the tender piece of paper as syrupy eyes met his own in a casual stare. The man wasn't sure if there was any heat to it; not really certain as those same, captivating eyes quickly flew away from his own, locking on a group of people slowly approaching.

The blue haired man stared on in amused silence as the group greeted each other before quickly trekking beyond the evergreen trees. A smirk adorned his features, revealing stark white teeth that almost glazed from the magnification of the sun. Deep blues locked on to the photo held in their owner's hand, scanning the image over and over, unable to detect what had him so _hooked._

Deciding not to dwell on it for now, the blunet turned and ambled down the grassy hill, one sentence playing on his lips.

"_Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder," _he grinned, cobalt irises fixed on the photo.


	2. Know How I Know You're Gay?

**Hey, people!**

**So, uh, I already wrote the second drabble! (Hooray? O.O)**

**Yeah, um, I thought I'd give comedy a shot... 'cos I've been told that I'm not that bad at it.. I think I did terrible, though, so, be warned. o-o The next one will be M rated for all you smut lovers out there! But for now, this one's probably what they call T or M, I'm not sure! DX Depends on the language of it, I suppose. :o **

**To wrap this, up, I hope you like it! I didn't put a AN on the last one because I was nervous. Hadn't posted something on here for a long time, so it all felt surreal. :O **

**ANYWHO~~!~!~!~!**

**ENJOY! :D **

* * *

Know How I Know You're Gay? 

Grimmjow, a 6'3 olive toned skinned man with spiky teal hair, striking cornflower blue eyes, thin ocean coloured 'brows and a cocky smirk shared a flat with his feisty, lithe, 5'9 orange haired college friend, who adorned an almost permanent perpetual scowl that drew his slightly thick, orange eyebrows together, and added a grumpy gleam to his chocolate coloured orbs, which overpowered his sun-kissed skin.

The two of them had shared a place for at least a few months, and they could honestly say that it was one of the best decisions of their life. Never before had Ichigo Kurosaki, the orangette chowed down on so many fast-foods without the fear of gaining too many pounds. He was able to keep his figure easily because the blue haired sadist religiously followed an intense workout routine that did well to save his incredible eight pack and overall muscular physique.

It infuriated Ichigo that he was unable to gain such an amazing figure, and instead stayed lithe. He was still reasonably tough; could easily take down a group of thugs that thought they had one over him, but if he grew his hair any longer than just down to the bottom of his neck, he would resemble a slightly taller, petite woman.

He didn't want to think about the amount of ripping he'd have to endure if that ever happened. Ripping, meaning his friend's crowding around him and barking joke after joke, sprinkled with a loving dash of sarcasm.

For now, though, the orange head didn't have to worry about that happening. His hairdresser has never let him down before, and he was sure that this streak would continue.

Currently, the two flatmates were sat down at the oak kitchen table, talking about the great night they had yesterday out on the town. The kitchen was small, only holding a medium sized round table, a white, stain free counter top, beige cupboards, a fridge and a dishwasher. There was no room for the bin, and the supplies were all stowed away in the bottom-level cupboards, so Ichigo suggested they just leave the bin in the adjacent room that happened to be the living room. Ichigo made sure to keep it clean because his mother was obsessed with a neat and tidy house, so he developed her habits from a young age.

"Did ya' see that blond chick that wouldn't keep her hands off me? Damn, she was hot," Grimmjow announced proudly, chewing on a slice of toast pasted with Jam.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and drummed his fingers. They were leaving to go and meet up with Renji and Nnoitra in a couple of hours. Grimmjow had complained, stating he was hungry, so they should wait around here and eat instead of getting there early. But the orangette didn't exactly have an appetite for toast right now.

"So why didn't you bring her home?" He asked, tone neutral, but inside he wanted to make a joke.

"Because she wouldn't shut the fuck up. And I don't think she'd be up for me gagging her, unfortunately," Grimmojow's shoulders sagged as he envisioned it, smirking widely. The other man scoffed, completely aware of what was running rampant through his blue haired flatmates dirty-ass mind. "What about you, Ichi? I saw that brunette who was clinging onto your arm!"

"Too clingy. Plus, bad fucking breath," he dead-panned.

Grimmjow smirked, chuckling in his mirth. "You're just gay, fruit boy!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo replied, vein throbbing on his temple. Grimmjow made a face like he was being completely serious, raising big strong hands, while placing the tip of his index finger of his right hand against the thumb, and then pointing his left index in the direction of the circle he created.

"This is your ass," the blunet said slowly, as if he were talking to a child, gesturing to his right hand "and this is some dudes cock," Bluntness was practically oozing into this topic now as he brought the digit on his left hand through the hole he made, smiling all the while. "That's what you want, fruity-loop!"

Ichigo scowled, slamming his shoe-clad foot into the cackling man's shin. Instead of the blue haired male's face crashing against the table like he had hoped for, his knee just jerked and almost knocked Ichigo's mobile phone to the floor. Thinking fast, the younger male swiped his phone before it began its descent, then glared bloody murder at his friend.

"Jeez, man, take a fucking joke!"

"I'm not laughing. Not a joke, prick!" Narrowing his eyes, the lithe male crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "You've banged chatty chicks before, blues clues! I bet you're just turning."

Grimmjow snorted. "Fuck that. Know how I know you're gay?"

"How?" Ichigo clicked his tongue.

"You cried at the end of _The Notebook_."

"..."

"You're not denying it~" Grimmjow sing-songed.

"Know how I know you're gay?"

"How?"

"You check your hair in every available mirror."

"Not my hair; my face. I'm hot, bitch. Know how I know you're gay?"

"How?"

"You have lavender scented candles for your baths."

"THEY SMELL NICE! Know how I know you're gay?"

"How?"

"You have an obsession with cats."

"Whoa, now. Cats are awesome; there is _nothing _wrong with liking cats! Know how I know you're gay?"

"How?"

"You won the _Little Miss Karakura Pageant _because your sister refused to do it."

"I told you never to talk about that, fucker. Kn-know how I know you-you're gay?"

"How?"

"You got a life sized _George Michael _poster for your sixteenth birthday!" Ichigo exclaimed, crushing his hands against the table and leaning forward. _  
_

"That was before I knew he was gay, dumb ass! That's weak, anyway; know how I know you're gay?" The other barked, mirroring what the orange haired man did.

"How?" he spat.

"You shave your pubes on a daily basis."

"I told you that in confidence, prick! Know how I know you're gay?"

"How?"

"You'd fuck _Lady Gaga._"

"So? She's a chick. I don't see a bulge at the front of her outfits. Know how I know you're gay?"

"How?"

"You wear scarves in summer because you're afraid of sun damage."

"You get cancer from the sun - I'm just a little more protective of my skin! There is absolutely nothing wrong with that, you pretentious jackass!" It was clear Ichigo was now seething. "Know how I know you're gay?"

"How?"

"You were a male dancer for two years."

"I danced for the ladies, idiot. Know how I know you're gay?"

"How?"

"Your favourite car is a _Porsche." _

"They're easy to handle and comfortable! Know how I know you're gay?"_  
_

"How?"

"You took a shemale home one night."

"Why did I ever tell you that again? And I didn't fuck him/her/whatever the fuck that thing was," Grimmjow scowled, moving even further so their noses were almost touching. "Know how I know you're gay?"

"How?"

"You dreamt about our maths teacher in a sexual way!" He smirked.

"Wh-what?! No, I didn't! I've never dreamt of him!" A blush spread over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, unable to help the momentary haunted gleam in his eyes.

_"Ahh, Sensei, I'm sorry I failed my algebra exam! _Sound familiar?"

The quote was very familiar to the orange haired man. However, regarding the person Grimmjow was referring to was completely wrong. But he didn't have to know that, the jerk.

"FUCK YOU! Know how I know you're gay?"

"Enlighten me?" His grin was now incredibly in danger of eating his face.

"You, um... YOU- Um... LIKE BANANAS!"

"Lame, Ichi. Lame. Know how I know you're gay?"

"HOW?"

His eyes widened in surprise as surprising soft lips sealed over his own, a slick tongue probing for entrance. Without even thinking about it, Ichigo parted his lips and gasped as that same tongue slithered through, mapping out his orifice. Grimmjow smirked, biting down on Ichigo's smooth bottom lips while pushing forward.

In seconds, Grimmjow's rough hands threw the table to the side then retrieved the sides of Ichigo's chair before forcing them closer together. The orangette didn't rebel as he was lifted onto a comfortable, black Jean-clad lap, and there were no protests as they fell back against the floor, the older male not at all caring about his head bashing on the ground.

The kiss continued, becoming more passionate and fierce, as Grimmjow kneaded Ichigo's ass and breathed in his scent, while the orangette buried his fingers in Grimmjow's cobalt locks, something he had always wanted to do.

Smugness became apparent in Grimmjow's eyes, as he dominated the kiss with little to no effort. He pulled back after a final nip to Ichigo's lips, placing his tanned hands against Ichigo's sun-kissed cheeks. He waited for Ichigo's brown eyes to appear before him, and then he answered the question.

"You've always wanted me to do that."

* * *

_MY SHOT AT HUMOUR!_

_I THINK I DID SHIT 8D_

_I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :3_

_-Kieran _


	3. Countdown

_Just to show I'm not dead - updated the drabbles. This is really cheesy XD _

* * *

Countdown

Ichigo hummed a pleasant tune to himself, a wide smile on his face as he chopped the carrots with expert precision. The pieces danced across the chopping board, coming to an abrupt halt as their balance faltered, and they clattered on the surface, making way for the next piece that follows.

The man felt like sighing. All he could feel was happiness and joy as he swayed his hips swiftly to the beat of the song blasting through the small white radio situated on the windowsill, the exotic voice of Beyonce caressing his ear drums as she pours her heart and soul into the lyrics, each one reminding Ichigo slightly of himself.

"_My baby is a (ten)"_

Ten for sexy as sin and an attitude to boot. A dreamy sigh escaped the man before he could force it back, glad the object of his desire wasn't currently in the room, or else he'd of probably been pinned against the counter in seconds, his clothes slowly dragged from his person as calloused hands pad over his skin-

"_We dressing to the (nine)"_

Ichigo couldn't quite help but feel smug because he had managed to get the blue haired sex demon out of the idea that any clothes were fine, because they weren't. And Ichigo had made sure to use methods of _persuasion_in order to force Grimmjow into clothes that looked presentable.

"_He pick me up with (eight)"_

Whenever Ichigo felt like he was feeling down and needed assistance back onto his horse with great reluctance, his man would always be there to heft him back up and be there for him.

"_Make me feel so lucky (seven)"_

Ichigo felt like the luckiest man in the world to have met someone that shares his devotion and love. Someone to be there for him when he needed it. Someone to hold him if ever he felt weak. Someone to laugh with him, and make him feel special.

"_He kiss me in his (six)_

Shameless is one way to describe the orange heads lover when it comes to acts in public, of all places. Whenever he saw an opportunity, he would snag it without relent and molest the smaller man. Ichigo couldn't help but blush deeply when the larger male would pull away, and he'd be all flustered and sporting a beautiful blush.

"_We be making love at (five)"_

There was no chance for Ichigo to escape when his man was horny and being particularly pushy, so Ichigo wouldn't wait until they were fully undressed, and just pull his jeans and boxers off, lock his legs around the blunet's waist and wait for the magic to happen.

"_Still the one I do this (four)"_

Ichigo's brow creased. He'd never been one to stay in relationships because was scared of being hurt and tossed aside like he had in the past. But Ichigo felt something he had never felt with anyone else, and couldn't ever see himself leaving. Besides... They had words out their differences and Ichigo was happy now.

"_I'm tryna make us (three)"_

All he wanted to do was keep them stable and guarantee nothing will ever drag them apart from each other.

"_From that (two)"_

That was it. His only goal.

"_He's still the (one)"_

* * *

_Thank you for reading. :)_

_-Kieran _


End file.
